One Day at a Time BOOK 3
by SpyroDragonTime
Summary: In the months following his near-death at the hands of cancer, Alvin struggles to regain his physicality, his relationships and adapt to life without his voice. Of course, being a mute, estranged from his brother and stuck in Brittany's clothes... he has a lot to get used to. Best to take it one day at a time. Some Alvittany, and minor Simonette and Theonor (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **I have to give thanks to those who have assisted me:**

 **-Genicise1275**

 **- _Vos Mos Amplio_**

 **TheDCStar- tried to help me as best they could, but told me that they could not because of their work schedule right now. (They did, however, told me that they can help later on this year.)**

 **-Everything that is in underlined is in sign language.**

Chapter 1

* * *

The smell of clean laundry filled the air as Dave took one of Theodore's polo shirts and folded it before carefully depositing it on its respective pile. With that done, he grabbed one of Simon's (un-shrinkable) sweater vests and hung it neatly on a clothes hanger.

"There, all finished," he said to himself as he prepared himself to shout. "Simon, Theodore, Ian and Chip! I have put your clean clothes away in your dressers for you!" Dave called up the stairs to the chipmunks.

"Thanks, Dave!" they yelled back down from their room. With a nod to himself, Dave turned his attention to Alvin who was close by to him.

"Alvin, are you sure you don't want me to do your laundry for you? I don't mind doing it, you know," he asked, looking at his adoptive son whilst waiting for his reply in American Sign Language.

Alvin shook his head anxiously. "No Dave, if I want you to do them then I will ask. And another thing Dave, the reason why I don't want you to do them is that the last time that you did my laundry, you ruined one of my outfits. You somehow turned one of my most favorite nicest-looking outfits pink and as for that one, I ended up giving it to Brittany because it was pink! I got very upset with you when it got ruined and also some of my socks always disappear for weeks before they come back. So now, I do all of my own laundry and I get everything back the way I like it. But I don't mind you putting them away for me because that part I don't like doing at all," Alvin explained in ASL.

It was a bit hard to keep track of all the details that the chipmunk had 'said', but Dave caught the general idea. "I said I was sorry and plus I even had fourteen more tailor-made to your liking to make up for that. But… I'm still glad that you don't mind me putting all of your clothes away for you." _'Good grief, I would hate to see how Brittany would handle it, especially from what Miss Miller has told me in the past when she had gotten a spot on her dress. When I had turned one of Alvin's outfits pink, he acted as if the TV and game stopped working. Although… he does make a good point with the socks. All the boys and mine do disappear for about two weeks or so. I think the goblins or gremlins or the sock monsters come out and take them out of the dryer when I do them.'_ Dave chuckled at the thought before returning his full attention to his son who appeared to be 'speaking' with him.

"I know Dave and you do know that I do love you, right? Just so you know again and to be clear. You know that I like wearing my nice-looking outfits. I think the outfits feel very comfortable to me and I like wearing them. Are you going to be ok with me wearing them now. Because if it makes you feel better, I guess can wear my others once a week for you and Simon," Alvin signed.

Dave knelt down closer to his son's level, outstretching his arms. "Come here and give me a hug Alvin. I'm happy that you are happy again and I know that you miss your singing and your voice. But you still have a voice when Theodore is around you, don't you? The two of you have grown very, very close."

Alvin hugged his dad, all while choking up on tears as he remembered the awful experience that he went through with chemo and cancer that almost killed him. It was a large hurdle to get over but thankfully, he did.

Alvin started to sign to Dave. "I'd be lying if I say that I don't because I do miss it. I miss my voice every day and I have come a long, long, LONG way since the day I found out I had cancer. I know that it was cured, but I'm also still afraid that it might come back. The main reason why Theodore yelled at everybody some time ago is because I confronted my little brother and made him tell me the truth on the night of the family meeting was held without me. When you and everyone else was meeting one another at that time, I thought I was getting sick again and I was really, really scared. My little brother, he has done so much for me and, and…" Alvin hesitated as he turned away.

Dave stroked his head, "I know Alvin, I know. You are going to be fine; Talbot has already said that his blood that he gave to you had killed the cancer for good so it shouldn't come back. Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany, they were there for you every day as well as your cousins. Even though they're really not your cousins, but they are close enough to be family. You know Gadget, Ian, Chip and Ashley and don't forget Mr. Talbot… but mostly Theodore."

The two shared a tight hug as Alvin sniffled and wiped his tears.

"Now as for Simon and Jeanette, they're trying their best with you too. They'd practically turned your old room into the world's cleanest hospital room… it's like they wanted to keep you in there and never let you out, and I honestly felt the same. They were very afraid to be near you then, as if just breathing on you would break and make you ill again or something like that. At that time, we were all just being overprotective of you and I still am. Even though those two have their own problems and are doing very well now to resolve them with their psychiatrist, they still can't understand sign language, but they will keep trying to learn it because they care for you as much as everyone else. But little Theo… he's got the biggest heart out of all of us. He stepped up to the plate and did what no one else did. Theodore has yelled at me, Simon, Ian, and Chip during the next day when we were having family meetings in private and keeping you out of the loop. When we were doing that, I thought it was best to keep you out of the loop. In hindsight, I know I was wrong to do that to you and I sincerely apologize for that. So it's easy to understand why the two of you got so close. Both of you share one bedroom and even share one bed when you go to bed now."

"You know you have kept me too tight in the house like you haven't let me do a lot of stuff outside like I used to. I'm still a kid, you know, and you act like you want to keep me in a plastic bubble all the time. If you do that, I won't have a normal childhood," Alvin remarked in his sign language.

Dave sighed deeply. "Ok I'll be honest with you Alvin, I don't like it when Theodore makes me let you do things outside." Alvin looked at him curiously with an eyebrow raised. "I'll give you an example, like the time when the two of you went rollerblading in the sewers weeks ago. Of all the craziest things, you went rollerblading… in the SEWERS! When you boys got home that evening and got cleaned up in my dishwasher… God bless the poor thing because it still works! At that time, I was more than just upset, I was ready to lock you up in your old room and never let you out again, due to my anxiety. Theodore did talk to me just before, though, while you getting ready to go to bed. He talked to me and told me that I can't keep you in a plastic bubble all the time."

"I know that was around a year ago when Theodore yelled at everybody. I know he keeps you informed of certain things that happen to me. With this part, I'm ok with when he does that. So in a way, Theodore is like my guardian angel and I know he is never going to stop looking after me, even though I do get him in trouble with me sometimes. We sometimes do get mad at each other and argue, but when we do that, we don't stay mad very long and we make it up to each other," Alvin signed as he heaved a sigh.

"Alvin! It's time for our dishwasher shower and get ready for bed!" yelled Theodore from upstairs.

"Ok I'm-" Alvin now smacked himself in the face, shaking his head in self-chastisement. _'You **idiot,** you know you can't yell back or **hear** sign language.'_ Dave watched with sympathy as he patted his son's back as Alvin slumped, hating being reminded of not being able to yell back when called.

"Ok Theodore, he will be right up in a minute!" Dave yelled in response to Theodore for Alvin.

"Okay, Dave!"

Dave chuckled to himself at Alvin's antics. "I hate to break it to you, but your little brother is right. It's getting late and you do need to take your shower before you go to bed. You know it takes at least twenty to thirty minutes before your fur and hair are dry. And Alvin… I'm glad we had this time to talk, but in the future….I will ask that you tone it down some on your crazy schemes. You are going to give me more gray hairs than I already have. But still I'm glad we had this time to talk, even though it was in the basement. Come to think of it, you boys tend to spend most of your time in one room when I go to talk with you guys. For Simon's it's always with me playing chest in my study room, Theodore's always in the kitchen, Chip's always on the back porch and for Ian… he's always on the computer," Dave remarked with a laugh. By now, it was clearly obvious that Alvin was laughing and had started to hold his sides to show that he was in mirth at what Dave had said.

"It's true! Anyway… get to having that bath, and I'll sort out your clothes for you in the right places. Okay?"

"Thanks, dad."

 **=l=l=**

"Thanks for watching Talking Teddy with me, Alvin. I think you're starting to like the show as well. You even get up and do all the moves with me now," Theodore commented with a grin on his face.

"Well Theo, I'm not just **starting** to like that show. I've liked it for a while now, and I don't mind watching with you. Although Simon just sits there reading a book quietly and Chip and Ian probably would rather watch transformers instead of Talking Teddy, but they do sit down with us, and it's the least I could do after everything you have done for me. At the time when I was finally allowed to go home from the hospital, you made me watch it with you and made me do all the moves together with you. When you made me do all the moves, it was kind of like a fun version of physical therapy. You even had Dave find Talking Teddy in sign language so it could help and benefit me at the same time. But the cancer-"

Theodore reached across and embraced his brother tightly, cutting him off from finishing his line. "I know you are still very worried and get panic attacks about the cancer thing and one day, you won't worry anymore. When you got cancer, it really scared the rest of us too, you know."

'Really?' Alvin mouthed silently.

"But you are going to be fine and you are cancer-free now. Even Mr. Talbot said you will be fine too and you will have a very long life to live. When you were in the hospital, he gave you three pints of his blood for the transfusion. He scared the crap out of the doctors and told them to give you his blood straight to you, and they didn't even screen it while he watched them."

"I heard about that, and I still can't even believe it. But there is one more thing I want to ask you, Theodore. Do you mind if I start calling you 'Teddy' or 'Ted' from now on? That's if you don't mind me calling you that…" Alvin signed to Theodore and sighed, "I'd understand if you don't though."

Theodore's eyes slightly widened when he recognized the ASL for 'Teddy' and the shortened version of 'Ted', realizing that Alvin wanted to share calling him the nicknames that Eleanor had for him. "Sure. Call me 'Little Brother' or whichever-you-want."

"Alright 'Mr. Little Brother' or. whichever-you-want'," Alvin replied with a wide grin on his face. Theodore laughed at his bigger brother joke for a bit, patting him on the shoulder.

"'Teddy' is fine, Alvin."

"Thanks, Teddy, but I thought 'Teddy' was taken because that's what Eleanor calls you that. Did the two of you really mean it when you said that you would like me and Brittany to live with you two once we are finished with school? Our future is kind of a big deal… I know that I haven't thought about it too much, but I know that the both of you have a dream of owning your own restaurant business. It feels like I might hold you back… heck, even now, I'm holding you back, just like when everyone had to take a year leave from school because of me when I got sick." Theodore could feel the anxiety roll off of his brother, knowing that he fretted that he'd be left without anyone by his side once they left school. He gave him what he thought was a reassuring glance, and squeezed the red Seville tenderly by the shoulder.

"Alvin, listen to me ok? This is important. You are going to be FINE no matter what and we meant every word we said to you nearly two years ago. Besides, I have gotten so used to being around you that I would feel awkward or worried if you weren't near me. You would be on my mind all the time if you weren't living with me. We almost lost you once because of the cancer and treatment that you went through."

"But what about the year of school that you all missed because of me?"

"When we took a year's leave absence from school, it was our decision that we all would go together and _finish_ TOGETHER. You haven't stopped us achieving our goals, and I don't want you to feel that you did. Remember Alvin, baby steps, and then you can conquer a mountain. You have come a long, long way, despite the odds when they were against you. You shouldn't sell yourself short. Remember? The doctors only gave you a ten-percent chance of surviving and only four months to live because the cancer had spread all over your body. You had to learn to accept that you'll never be going to sing or talk again from the surgery that you got… You had to accept that you had to learn sign language… You had to accept that you were a cancer survivor… You had to accept that you still needed help doing certain things. I bet that the doctors still want to know why you survived the 'Devil's Cocktail' throat cancer, which is considered the most deadliest and rarest cancer in the world. The doctors want to know why you're cancer-free and you should count yourself lucky that Dave or Talbot won't let any doctors do any more tests on you. I also know why you don't like going to the hospital for a checkup."

Alvin felt small… yet big at the same time. Theodore's speech was of the strangest he'd ever heard, yet Alvin had never been surer of himself in his life. Yet, there was something that still bothered him. His eyes began to water as he thought of yet two other people in his life who were seemingly not in it. "What about Simon and Jeanette? They haven't spoken a word to me since I got cancer. Don't they like me anymore?" Alvin's hands noticeably trembled as he progressed through his sign-language, and Theodore understood that his brother was extremely distressed. He bit his lip whilst trying to take deep breaths, carefully considering his response.

"No Alvin. I think…" Theodore hesitated for a single second. "They've always loved you. What I really think the problem is…"

"Problem?" 

"They feel very guilty for not believing you when you told them that your throat was hurting you before it got worse. They're kinda messed up from seeing you in intensive care at the hospital hooked up to a machine that did your breathing for you. We were all messed up, I guess, but they took it the worst. Maybe they feel like they should've taken more responsibility, or because they still can't comprehend sign-language, I don't know." Theodore shrugged in uncertainty. "But they love you. That's for sure."

"I get that. But it's a lot easier to believe that while they love me, everyone else loves me more. Maybe I'm being selfish." Alvin's arms dropped as he sighed deeply. Like vocalizing words, using sign-language came just as hard when he truly wanted to express what he wanted to say. "But maybe it's just in my mind. I hope it is…" He looked over at his brother with a smile. "I feel better. Thanks for talking to me, Teddy. I always like our little nighttime talks before we go to bed. It really helps me sleep better at night," he started choking on his inner tears, "they remind me of when you stuck by my side the whole time when I was in the hospital. You were determined to live with me and you even let those stupid quack doctors put you back in diapers just to stay by my side the whole time. You did what Simon couldn't and I thought Simon could do it with you... well, I guess Simon just doesn't want to be around me that much anymore," he sniffled as Theodore held him.

"Alvin." Theodore's voice, while soft, was rebuking. "You need to take it a little easier. I know the situation with Simon isn't how you would like it, but he still wants to be around you. He's just afraid of getting you ill or something. Even though Simon acts mature for his age and is always left in charge of everybody and people may think that he is the oldest in the family, he is not. You are the oldest in the family, Alvin. Everybody has their limits to what they can and can't do. So when you went to the hospital, I just could not stand the thought of you being alone at night and being alone in the day too. So I stayed with you, and that was my way of dealing with it."

"But then you didn't have to put yourself in diapers if you only wanted to stay close to me."

"I did it so you wouldn't feel like you were suffering alone. To be honest, though, I did start to like wearing diapers when I was staying with you at the hospital. You at the time had no choice because you were so sick and weak, but I guess I've got kinda used to them. Now I'm surprised that I didn't just keep wearing them everywhere I go. The feeling, the warmth, the wrap around your bottom, they were very comfortable to wear." Theodore smiled when he saw Alvin begin to laugh at his joke. "The only thing that I did not like was the feeling of… well, you know what I mean. Sometimes when I do get diarrhea, I too don't have a say in the matter then."

"That's disgusting."

"You should know… it happens to you too," the green Seville teased.

Alvin blushed hotly in embarrassment. "Whatever."

"Anyway, that's why Dave puts them on me when he puts them on you too, just so you wouldn't feel like you were suffering alone. I think it would be safe to say that. I probably would have kept wearing diapers if you were still wearing them too", Theodore shuffled uncomfortably as he thought Alvin was going to judge him harshly for liking them, even while still wanting to wear them (occasionally) himself. Just for the comfort… not for actually doing his business in, Theodore told himself.

He, however, got an arm wrapped around and released to sign to him, "I didn't know that you liked wearing them. I know you hated using them for their intended use, just like me. I think I would've still worn them too if Dave hadn't known that I gained my strength back to head to the bathroom again. That doesn't mean I wouldn't have tried them on again".

"Wait, you mean you would've stayed in them too?" Theodore asked in astonishment.

Alvin nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think Dave would've wanted me to or approved of it, though".

Theodore thought long and hard about that proposition. "Alvin and I in diapers, hmm. Well, don't mind that," he said the last out loud whilst hugging his brother, rubbing their cheeks as he did so. "What matters is that we stick through it together." As they hugged, Alvin thought about how far they'd come, along with how close they'd become to actually chafe their cheeks against one another's. Rubbing cheeks together had always been a chipmunk thing to do; they didn't quite understand why they always did it, but it always felt… right. Sort of like an ancestral practice, a way to ensure that a bond remained unbroken.

Alvin got off the bed and out of his red dress and into his red teddy bear pajamas. Mid-process, he stopped to ask his little brother some more questions while he was getting ready for bed in his own proper clothes.

"I get that they care, Teddy, but these dresses were driving me crazy and they felt weird and also strange… I think I actually liked wearing them. I just didn't like it when the wind came and blew them up if you know what I mean." Theodore bit on a knuckle to help suppress his laughter when he saw his brother's sign language, but Alvin appeared to not notice. "I...uh…had wear that thing everywhere…and… and it was messing with me! You cannot be okay seeing me like this, are you? And… I hope you don't get too worried about me when Brittany takes me to do stuff together. She also knows that I don't want to **look** like a girl, but she does like to take me shopping with her. And when she takes me shopping, she likes to see how they look on me before she buys them, like I'm some sort of a model for her!"

By now, Theodore had tears streaming down his cheeks in his mirth, and he could barely keep them from falling. And he also knew that Alvin was having a hard time admitting to something that was not cool by his standards, just like many other times before and doing different things. Alvin was still fuming a bit to himself as he continued to make his sign language.

"She even gets jealous of me sometimes, because everything she tests on me, she says they seem to look better when I'm wearing it rather than on her! Then, she tells me that I have a much better figure than she does. She even still tries to get me to go to the girl's bathroom and I keep telling her I'm a boy and not a girl. If I was born as a girl I would go in the girl's bathroom!"

"It'd look weird if a 'girl' went into the boy's bathroom," Theodore joked.

Alvin frowned. "ha-ha very funny Theo, I also hope that you don't see me as a girl or some sort of a sister like Simon does."

"He doesn't! You know that!"

"Maybe it's because he preferred to see a healthy 'sister' instead of a sick brother. I admit that… I like it when… Brittany paints my nails… and the dresses are comfortable and are fun to wear… and getting my hair groomed too. I bet you think I'm weird because I like wearing the dresses now don't you? But… I AM NOT A GIRL, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OK!" His sign language had become erratic to the point that it could be interpreted as loud, even as he mouthed the words in his mouth as if he was screaming them.

"Is that so? I admit that it IS a little weird, but as long as you are happy about them, then I'm happy for you too." Theodore asked as Alvin resumed fixing on his pajamas again. "And what does Brittany think about this?"

Alvin hesitated. "Well, I do love Brittany a lot and I think our relationship got much better since I started wearing dresses. She tends to tease me still, but it's always in a fun way and I do the same thing back. Times have changed, and so have us, I guess. We used to always have this love-hate relationship before I got very sick, and then it really, really changed. Now we like spending all the time together. And it's mostly… because of dresses, I think. It's really strange."

Theodore hoped that he wouldn't say the wrong thing to hurt his brother, "thanks to Dave, when our washer and dryer broke down, he went to the Laundromat and got our clothes washed there, but accidentally left all of your clothes there. Too bad that they gone by the time he realized it and tried to go back for 'em. It was just bad luck that Brittany's clothes are the only clothes that'll fit you. At least you got fifteen video games from Dave just to get you to go to school in a pink dress for two weeks that Brittany had left here".

Knowing that he still had Alvin's attention and he didn't look offended, he continued. "When Brittany does take you and do things, she always tells me you will be fine so that I don't have to worry. It also gives me time to spend with Ellie while you're with Brittany. Eleanor reminds me that Brittany will take care of you, and it makes me and Eleanor get that much closer together. I too love Eleanor a lot and now we look forward to the future. Eleanor and I want you and Brittany to live with us in one household someday."

Alvin held his finger up to silence him for a moment to which he obeyed, "Brittany and I?" Alvin's eyes widened. "I know that we're a bit too young to think about this, but what if we have kids at the same time?"

Theodore bit his lip slightly. "Well, we can work it out somehow. Before I forget, just so you know, I'm still sorry that I did that joke to you and Simon weeks ago; I meant it to be a joke when I told Simon that you were another Chipette named 'Alison' from France that also was a mute. The joke went too far when he tried to get closer to you. When I saw you two together and he didn't even realize it was you… I uh… got a little carried away."

"You mean the 'Love Song'?"

Theodore nodded. "Oh, you know:

"Alvin and Simon sitting in the tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Then comes baby, in the baby carriage,

Sucking his thumb,

Wetting his diaper,

Doing the hula, hula dance!"

"That was when Simon ran out of the library embarrassed. Since then, Simon's kinda changed, for the better or for worse. For me, I don't see you as a girl or as a sister. I see you as my brother who 'likes'…" Theodore was giggling, 'wearing dresses now."

Alvin grumbled mutely as he remembered that joke, it was the only time that he and Simon had really spent any time together since he'd recovered from cancer. "Of course he didn't kiss me, you know that he's together with Jeanette. All I really wanted was a hug from Simon, but he had turned purple with embarrassment when he found out that the 'girl' was me. But we hug now, and that's cool, even though he still doesn't really talk to me. Maybe he's just not ready, Simon and me, we were…no, we ALL were like a like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich together. He was the jelly, I was the peanut butter and you were bread, but now it's like we're only a peanut butter sandwich if you catch my drift. But that's how things go, I guess. We just… grew apart from each other."

Theodore knew that the lack of conversation between his two brothers was causing strife, and cautioned Alvin not to fret about it. "You know, when I found out that you had cancer, I started to grow out my hair for you just in case if you lost all of yours. That way, I thought that I could give it to you in case you did. But for some reason, you never did lose anything and Dave's been so busy that he hasn't found the time to our hair cut. I bet that you look really 'pretty' in your red dress and have your hair done up in braids most of the time. Heh-heh."

Alvin pouted in frustration. "Well, when I found out that I had cancer, they told me that the treatment would cause me to lose all of my hair. I kept imagining myself looking like a big pink hairless rat so I wanted to enjoy having my hair while I still have it and not having it cut."

"And it kept growing?"

Alvin nodded as he got into his bed. "It just kept growing and growing to where it is now. Then I got used to it having it long. The other reason is then I could think of myself as a long-haired rock star and yeah you're right I do look pretty, but do I look pretty as girl or pretty as a boy? But anyway, let me try something with **your** hair…"

Theodore mentally slapped himself, _'Me and my big mouth. I can't believe I just now pulled an Alvin and now I'm starting to sound like him. Why did he have to ask me that question? I just know he's going to smack me one way or another. I bet that he deliberately let me tease him so that he could mess with me! Agh, just get ready to be smacked and I will have to find another way to get even with my brother.'_ "You look pretty like a girl," said Theodore in a very, very low voice. "Alright Alvin, just so you know I'm going to get it cut soon, so don't get use to the idea of me having my hair this long and it had better not leave this room ever ok. Because I think I like it the way it is already."

Alvin had to hold his sides as silent laughter wracked him. "You should have seen the look on your face Little Brother because it was priceless. I wish I had a camera to take it just to show you! Ok it's a deal then and again thank you for having our daily little night time talks before we go to bed."

" **Alvinnnn**! You know you didn't have to tease me like that!" He paused in thought, _'I guess that was funny; I can't blame him. It's been getting kinda rough lately, almost as bad as when Alvin started complaining that his throat hurt him all the time… singing… eating… talking… less and less and less, until he collapsed and Dave had to rush him to the hospital. I need to make sure that he keeps his mind off of things. I need to look out for him… kinda ironic that his little brother has to look out for the oldest, isn't it?'_ Suddenly, Alvin made a tug as he got to work on Theodore's hair, making him wince. "Ow! Take it easy!"

 _'I learnt from the best, Theo,'_ Alvin thought to himself _. '_ _I wonder if I can get him to keep his hair this long._ _As for me, I like seeing my brother's hair this long and it really looks good on him and not just because he's a drummer. You're just being too soft about it._ _Brittany taught me all kinds of ways to do braids…. But I better not put his hair in braided pigtails, he might try to get even with me! Thanks to that book that I was given, I was able to learn to do all those braids, and do them in her hair, too! Ooh, I know which one I will try and it's one of the few that I got really good at so far. TEDDY! Quit trying to stop me from combing out your hair. Good God, Theo, you're acting like I'm torturing you by ripping out your hair out.'_

"Ow, ow, ow, **ow**! Alvin, what are you doing back there! And quit slapping my hands…! Now I know how you feel when I comb yours out every morning, but geez, take it a little slower! _'Huh… I guess that he tolerates a lot from me when I come out his hair but I hope he does not make my hair looking like a girly-girl.'_

By the time Alvin was done messing with Theodore's hair, he had put in a French Braid. It's one of the few braids that Alvin got really good-… in fact, Theodore could hardly believe that he liked the end-result.

"Wowie-wow-wow, Alvin, that **does** look good and I like it! Maybe you latter on you can start teaching me how to do that."

"I'd really like that and I knew you would like your hair. Anyway, I'm going to bed and you'd better go to sleep too."

"True, true, I am getting very sleepy…" Theodore lapsed into deep thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep with my hair like this.

Then Alvin lapsed into a deep sleep, and Theodore followed right after.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **All the chipettes live with Miss Miller and they are:**

 **-Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Gadget, Ashley**

 **All the chipmunks live with Dave and they are:**

 **-Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Ian, Chip**

 **-Mr. Talbot rescued the last four of the bunch: Gadget, Ashley, Ian, & Chip, or **SO HE THOUGHT **?******

 **-In age, they are 14 years old and are in the 7th grade. They are 12 inches tall.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

* * *

Simon sat in his bed in silence as thoughts raced through his head noisily at hundreds of miles per hour. He had tried returning to sleep in order to quiet the roar of his mind, but his body hadn't allowed it. Ever since arising from his slumber at five in the morning, he'd been like this, and the blue Seville was sure that he was going to be like that for longer still.

He was missing something in his life-… he knew that much. His own family had been rend asunder by silence, and it was as much his own taciturn behavior as it was Alvin's case of being mute. It was a relatively simple solution-… not Alvin's ailment, but rather, Simon's own behavior needed to be mended for the better, and he still hadn't done so. He just had to talk to himself to try to build up the courage to finally say something to his brother. He hadn't said that much to his brother in months, (nearly two years in fact), he'd found out that Alvin had incurred 'Devil's Cocktail' cancer in his throat before it became malignant had spread throughout his entire body. It was no secret that some people suspected Simon of causing the cancer to afflict his brother, simply because they believed that he hated him; he wasn't around Alvin that much to begin with, but this wasn't the case.

The point, in fact, he really loved his brother a lot. He'd only been afraid of being close to him, simply because he feared that he'd hurt him more than what he went through already.

This was what that had been plaguing his mind since he'd awoken this morning, since yesterday, since forever.

 _'Ok Simon, you can do this. Two hugs a day isn't gonna cut it, or Alvin might start to think that you're only hugging him just to make yourself feel better. Just say something to him! Damn, this is worse than the time Theodore tricked me into thinking that Alvin was a mute girl named Alison from France! Me! Simon! How could I be so stupid!'_

It as a rather low point in his life. It had all been a joke in poor taste, although Simon could admit that he'd been thoroughly fooled. He'd never would have guessed that it was Alvin, but it'd served him right for not keeping up to date about Alvin's status (losing his clothes at the Laundromat). Pink sundress, lengthened hair, unable to speak that he was Alvin… Simon had believed that it was a new chipette he would've liked to be friends with.

If that wasn't bad enough, it got worse. Halfway through flustered interactions, Simon was about to do what he believed was a customary French practice and kiss 'Alison' on the cheek. For better or for worse, Theodore came and sang the 'Love Song' to tease the both of them.

Simon did the only thing he could. He fled.

 _'That's when I ran away. I just had to find a way to de-burn that image out of my head. When I was running from the library, I found Jeanette by her locker. I grabbed her in my arms and planted the biggest kiss I could on her lips, so much so that she herself had to ask me what the occasion was. Whether it was out of desperation, affirming my own sexuality or embarrassment, I didn't know, but she still found out from Theodore what happened between me and Alvin later on in the day. She laughed and teased me about it until she got a hold of herself… then she told me that we had to talk… about_ _ **other**_ _things that concerned Alvin.'_ Simon sighed deeply. That was a day full of ups and downs… especially more of the latter.

 _'Jeanette even made the first attempt to make things right with my brother when she gave him that book that showed all sorts of different ways to braid to hair. I couldn't believe she'd do that… both the topic and reason threw me for a loop, 'because I do know that Alvin and books don't go together all that well unless it's a comic, or sports book. Both he and Theodore do have a bit of a learning disability, and it's the reason Jeanette and I try to make sure that my brothers get the extra help they needed.'_

Simon wrung his hands a bit, feeling a bit better about himself.

 _'_ _From what I was told, Alvin's ears twitched a little when he got that book from Jeanette. I guess he really loved it; in fact, he tried to give Jeanette a hug and not only did he try, he did succeed after chasing her. Who knew that Alvin would still be the athletic type after the cancer he had? Kind of like Theodore when he's determined to get a cookie or a cupcake. After receiving a hug from Alvin, she was a little scared to even breathe on him, then later she understood that things have to change, kind of like me. I'm probably the only one still left, and he's my own brother. It's the reason why Jeanette suggested that we both go see a therapist, mostly for my sake.'_

Simon face palmed himself suddenly.

 _'_ _And then Alvin started wearing some of Brittany's dresses. My God, he kept wearing them. It's super awkward to see him like that. It's easier to see him as someone else like that, like someone who was never ill with cancer… but I can't tell if this way is for the best. But the cancer… I thought it was growing pains, like how Mr. Talbot had suggested… now, all I keep seeing is the image of Alvin's low vital signs shown on the monitors, the wires, the tubes, the beeps, the respiratory machines to help him breathe… the defibrillator that the doctors were using to get my brother's heartbeat to beat normally again… The doctors told us what kind of cancer it was… how fatal it was. Now, it's all I see and hear when I see Alvin.'_

 **Beep, Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep, Beep!**

"Huh?" Simon glanced at his bedside table to see his alarm clock sounding off the alert for seven am. Already aware that he'd lost sleep and inner peace, he shut it off, heading to the bathroom to prep himself for school. After doing so and leaving the room, he paused by this brother's bedroom to stop to knock. He was already shaking before he could do so; from a distance, one might even say he was afraid of confronting doom on the other side, but this certainly wasn't the case. As he were like this, the door suddenly opened, and it was revealed that it was his very elder brother with blue eyes on the other side.

Flustered, Simon tried to perform ASL to tell Alvin 'good morning' in sign language, but only succeeded in butchering the process. Already forgiving him, however, Alvin embraced him in a tight hug. But before he could let go of him, however, he heard a low whisper this time:

"No… not yet. Just a little bit longer… big brother…"

When Alvin heard that from his brother, his eyes began to water as his face contorted in relief. Simon, he thought, was finally on his way to heal on the inside. Before the hug was even over, the two brothers rubbed cheeks together, an instance which hadn't happened in such a long time that they both couldn't even recall when it was. In fact, they would have remained like that if Dave hadn't shouted to them from downstairs to get ready for school, and sent them scampering to acquiesce.

As Alvin was about to get ready to go to school, Theodore stopped him by resting his hand on his elder brother's shoulder and gave him a knowing smile.

"You see? I told you. Simon loves his brother."

Alvin was glad. This news was welcome, and not a moment too soon.

Alvin gave Theodore an appreciative smile. He was so overcome with emotion that he could barely bring himself to communicate with sign language, although Theodore could still read his lips with the skill that he'd cultivated over time. "T-T-Theo… S-S-Simon finally did it. H-H-H-He finally said something to me this morning. I was… believing that… he didn't think of me as his brother anymore… I'm… happy." A lone tear dripped down his face and plopped and the ground below. "I'm… _happy._ "

"I'm happy both for Simon _and_ you. He did take a big leap forward today. And Alvin, I know you want Simon to finally open up to you, but you're going to have to be patient and wait for him to keep making his own progress. I want the same thing as you. We'll one day be the trio-brothers once again just like we used to be before," Theodore explained, "just picture it."

Alvin nodded as he resumed using ASL. "You're right, Teddy, you are RIGHT. I need to wait for Simon and for him to make his next move." With this said, Alvin heaved a lengthy exhale as he begun to put on his clothes . "By the way… are you gonna keep your hair long?"

"I will… for all of your cookies every day at lunchtime."

"Deal." After they shook hands, Alvin did a double take. _'Did I just get hustled or something?'_ "Alright then… but you're not keeping that rock star ponytail. You're getting a _BRAID."_

"Dang it." _'Gee, I couldn't tell him 'NO' after seeing him so happy… it might be 'FUN' to get a braid at night… but this might be crossing a line if I wear it to school. Errm… but the cookies…! Dang it…'_ "Alright, you can do it, but just don't go overboard with it ok."

 **=l=l=**

Dave looked up from his newspaper just in time to see Simon about to make his exit through the door to get to school. "Aren't you missing breakfast, Simon?"

"That's fine, Dave. I'm leaving earlier because me and Jeanette are running a little late. We're walking this morning. We'll just get breakfast at school."

"Alright, then. Thanks for letting me know. Take care," he waved goodbye to him as the chipmunk left before he turned to Chip and Ian who were seated around the dining table with him. "Chip and Ian, remind me to make a hair appointment with the barber for the four of you of you fellas after school today. It's starting to get a little long… _Unless_ you want it **long** like Alvin."

"Okay. Dave… remember to make an appointment with the barber," Chip remarked mischievously.

 _'_ _Good grief! That would be something that Alvin might say, but he would say it again and again and again before I would yell at him.'_ Dave thought to himself.

"That's not funny, Chip," Ian stated. "He meant that we should tell him later."

"Spoilsport," Chip muttered. "You and Simon are kind of similar, you know. Especially because of the glasses that both of you wear."

"Am not," Ian replied. "Gadget and I are ALBINO white chipmunks and that's as rare as we can get. I'm the one that needs glasses and Gadget doesn't. Albino white chipmunk and Black chipmunks are _very_ rare. Only one in two hundred thousand may be born black or white. But at least people don't get me and Gadget confused with one another UNLIKE you and your girlfriend Ashley do. People still think that the both of you are twins-… brother and sister…- just because the both of you are black. And it also doesn't help much that the both of you had dressed in the same way on April Fools as a prank."

"Ian you idiot, I meant that you say stuff like Simon does. Okay? So there! And Ashley is not my girlfriend. We're just very, very, very close friends ok. And…" Chip sighed, "we DO get tired of always having to explain how we relate to one another. But since you are on the subject that you need glasses, just like Simon... at least I've never had to borrow Jeanette's extra pair of glasses."

"Chip, must you still tease me like that still? Simon didn't have his extra pair on him or I would have used his and it wasn't my fault that stupid Derek broke mine at school! Furthermore, that happened 2 weeks ago! In fact he still has detention just for doing it and for making fun of me. I still think he did that on purpose just to find a way to get back at us for something or another, simply and because we are small and he is big. He has issues you know."

"Ian, you know that Derek doesn't need a reason to pick on us little guys, he's just being himself and he can't help himself just for doing it," Chip argued.

"I know that Chip, I know. But still it doesn't help that we are small."

Chip grinned to himself before leaning forward to speak more discretely. "Look on the bright side, at least we all can sneak in to the movie theater undetected and watch movies for free whenever we want because Alvin and Theodore showed us their secret route."

"CHIP, that was to be kept a _secret_ , but I guess being small is nice too. Wait a minute; you said that on purpose didn't you?!"

"Of course I did, I don't like seeing putting yourself down." With that being said, Chip received a reserved smile from Ian before continuing on, "Anyway, Dave? Me and Ian are going to meet with Gadget and Ashley early to play on the swing. Excuse us, please."

"Can't you finish what's on your plate first? And about your secret route or whatever, I don't even want to know about it. The less I know, the better off I am." ' _If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn up and down that those two are_ _ **real**_ _blood brothers.'_

"We're done." Ian deadpanned. With a nod, Dave excused them both. They left soon enough, leaving the man alone with his thoughts, just enough to keep him and his mind occupied. _'I do know the real reason why Simon wanted to leave early this morning because I was watching him from downstairs when I saw Alvin and Simon hugging one another. It's a good improvement, I reckon, for them both. They're special, those two. Heck, they're all special.'_ Dave absently smiled as he considered all of the chipmunks and chipettes. _'Mr. Talbot seems pretty knowledgeable about them, but I don't need him to tell me that they're special. Anyone can tell. But I'm still grateful to him… what would I have done without his financial help? I suppose it helps to be friends with someone who's immortal… even if no one else knows.'_

He was wrenched from his thoughts as his phone began ringing on the wall. Going over to answer it, he was greeted by Miss Miller. "Oh? Good morning Miss Miller? ….. You want to pick up Alvin and Theodore up after school? ... For what? ….. I see ... But ….. Well, I don't ….. But I….. I can't agree ….. But Miss Miller ….. Alright, fine. They can go and get them done. I will let them know that you are going to pick them up today after school." In slight exasperation, he hung up his phone and shook his head. _'Man, that woman should be a telephone salesman. She knows how to make someone agree with her because I could not say no to her whatsoever.'_

Hardly as he had thought this, he heard a long scream from upstairs. Thinking that something was wrong, he ran up the stairs two at a time to get to the bedroom, only to find that the reason for the scream was superficial and unnecessary.

It was even funny, although that depended on who you asked.

Theodore held up very small clothes in his hands, almost to the point of tears.

"D-D-Dave, w-what did you do t-to all of my c-c-clothes? Y-Y-You, you, you s-s-shrank all of them by f-f-five sizes smaller! What am I going to wear? And what am I supposed to do with these, dress up my teddy bear for school now?" The sarcasm, though unbecoming, was almost enough to make Dave laugh if it hadn't been so serious. "Now I know why Alvin won't let you do his clothes!"

"How do you know it was my fault? They look the same size to me before and after I washed them?" ' _I guess that wasn't fabric softener that I grabbed off of Simon's desk. I ran out of fabric softener when I did Simon's, Chip's and Ian's clothes last night_. _And if that wasn't fabric softener then, then what was Simon working on?'_ "I'm sorry that all of your clothes won't fit you, but you're going to school, not your teddy bear. There might be another set of clothes that might fit you…? I think that they're in your size as well."

"Really?" Theodore exclaimed in relief.

"Yeah. It's, well, umm, one of Eleanor's dresses that she left here about two weeks ago for a swim in the pool," Dave said to Theodore, chuckling inwardly at the thought.

"This isn't funny, Dave! Alvin is a prankster, and he's always putting my clothes inside-out just for a laugh. But he would never shrink all of my clothes like this. I can't go to school in my pajamas and Simon's, Chip's, Ian's and Alvin's newer clothes won't fit me. AND I can't **wear** one of Eleanor's **dresses** to school! I have an image to hold up you know!" Theodore wailed.

"Look, Ted, as strange as this may sound coming from me and to everyone else, I kind of do want to go to school. Not just to learn, but it also lets me go do stuff with Brittany outside of these walls, and if you don't go, that means I can't go because you're not keeping an eye on me." Alvin said to his brother in sign language.

"I can't tell which one of you is being selfish," Dave mumbled to himself. "Look, Theodore, I'm sorry. You don't really have a choice right now. I can't believe I'm going to say this but… you're both right, but I really don't want you to spoil your perfect attendance including your brothers. Besides, you told me once that I can't keep Alvin at home all the time as much as I want to and you Alvin, you told me that I have to let you be a kid outside.

"But Dave!-"

"No buts, Theodore. you're going to school in it and that's final. And now you're starting to act like Alvin."

"Dang it, this is so not fair." Karma was being naughty this morning.

"I also still want you to keep an eye on your brother at school." Dave hemmed and hawed. "Tell you what. If… If you do wear the dress to school, I will buy that **Talking Teddy 4** that you have been asking and begging me and groveling at my feet to buy for you and I promise the bear will be on your bed before you get home today."

"Aw, dang, this is just like what happened to Alvin! Just great, I guess I don't have a choice now. I will have to wear the STUPID dress to SCHOOL. Guess I know how Alvin felt about this when it happened to him. AWWW!"

 _'_ _This is almost like déjà vu! I guess I'm not alone in this anymore and this could be fun, or interesting at least. I somehow get the feeling that I'm going to get partially blamed for this. Like someone might say that I wished for this to happen.'_ Alvin thought to himself.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Alvin, does this dress make me look fat?"

Alvin shook his head.

"This is so weird! Now I _really_ know how you felt about wearing a dress to school because this is really so embarrassing right now! Also, thank you for leading me some of your socks… and, and your underwear. I just wish they were in green and not red." Theodore blushed hotly in embarrassment.

"Just don't soil them, ok?" Alvin told him after a while, deciding not to tease his younger brother. After all, he owed him that much. In response, Theodore only nodded sadly. Alvin patted his younger brother on the back, trying to cheer him up. "Well, Ted try to look on the bright side because It could be worse. You could have gotten your haircut yesterday and then you would have looked REALLY WEIRD like a boy trying to wear a dress to school. I'm sure Dave will be on the phone sometime today to order you some new clothes. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you might have to ask Eleanor if you can borrow some of her clothes like I did with Brittany. Besides what is the worst thing that could happen today, since the worst has already happened?"

"Well… I guess that's true," Theodore agreed at last. "I already know that I'm going to have to ask Eleanor if can borrow some of her dresses and… and… and her extra **'clothing'** which is going to be very, very embarrassing for me. Like you did, you too had to ask Brittany and I kept on teasing you about everything you were wearing. Right now I'm just not looking forward to asking. How do you manage like this?! The 'extra clothing' and the dresses that you had to wear for two whole weeks! Right now I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Eleanor when she sees me wearing one of her dresses. And even when I do tell her the truth about what happened, it might sound like a lame far-fetched excuse when I tell her."

"Don't worry about it. But at least you're wearing green. It's your favorite color. Consider the poor soul that had to wear pink for two full weeks and two more weeks after that bet with Brittany. You know. ME."

"True, but at least you got 30 more games in return because you won the bet. Poor Brittany caved in after 2 days and she was begging you to let her wear pink dresses again.

 **=l=l=**

There were sharp knocks on the door, and when Dave answered it, he was unsurprised to see Eleanor and Brittany waiting on the steps.

"Hello, Eleanor and Brittany. I figured that the two of you would be here this morning for Alvin and Theodore to walk with them to school. Why don't you come in and have a seat? They're almost ready." As Dave was talking with the chipettes, he was already fighting with his mind to think up an excuse to say to both chipettes to avoid being in a situation with the girls that was sure to develop. "Oh yeah, that's right… umm…" Dave began inching towards the door. "Talbot wanted to… ummm… borrow… a cup of sugar… for his coffee. Yes, that's it! Sorry girls, I will be right back."

Without even fetching the cup of sugar, Dave slammed the door behind him and ran for his life to get away from the chipettes.

"Is it just me, or is Dave acting funny today?" Eleanor asked out loud.

"It's Dave. He's acting kind of like Alvin when he does something wrong." Brittany remarked. "He even forgot the sugar. Sometimes I wonder if he would forget his head if it wasn't attached. Let's go upstairs and find the boys."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you did promise Alvin that you would put his hair in a French Braid with a red bow," Eleanor commented with a giggle. "You know Brittany, I think Alvin really enjoys the extra attention he gets when you braid his hair for him, in the same way, you in return love when Alvin does your hair for you."

"It's obvious?" Brittany asked, dumbfounded. "Well, yeah I do, I admit that. It's kind of our way of bonding now. You sound like you're _jealous_ …" Brittany said rather impishly.

"Well… yeah a little," Eleanor said carelessly, deflating Brittany's tease. "I kind of wish I could do that with Teddy too. May even the same way you do with Alvin. But I'm more concerned about what Miss Miller has planned for us this afternoon after school. She said it was a surprise, but I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to treat us to some sort of spa treatments."

"I hope so. I could use a mani-pedi And Eleanor, what else is on your mind?"

"How do you do that Brittany and yes there was. You probably might think it's silly for me to think Alvin as my sibling," said Eleanor with a small giggle.

"A low humor sound came from her lips. "Oh Eleanor, it's alright to think Alvin as your big brother, the one you never had. But if you really think about it he will become your big brother when we all get married and Little Theodore will become my little brother including Simon."

"Sounds like you've made up your mind already. But thanks Brittany, I need that. When Simon came over this morning to get Jeanette, he was, well the best way to describe it is he seemed a little brighter and not as down as he usually is."

Brittany thought back to that moment that Eleanor described. "Yeah, he did seem a little brighter Eleanor; he didn't even give Jeanette a chance to eat. He just grabbed her and took off. For the longest time I was getting worried for about those two. We all tried our best to help them out and we kept telling them we are all here for them."

"Brittany, we can only hope for the best."

As the girls get to Theodore's and Alvin's bedroom, they walk in to see Alvin standing behind Theodore in a small chair brushing his hair. The girls knew it had to be Theodore because he was talking a mile a minute to his brother when of course Alvin was a mute. Then all the sudden Brittany made a blurt, thoroughly startling the two chipmunks.

" **Wow!** Alvin, I can't believe you're braiding your brother's hair… and what is he wearing this morning? It kind of looks like…"

" **AAAAAAAAHH!** Don't do that and it's not what it looks like!"

"It looks to me like you're in a **dress,** but not just any dress, one of my **little sisters** dresses!"

Eleanor had the most wide-eyed shocked look on her face. " Uh Theodore is that you…?! Why are you wearing one of my dresses? I bet you lost a bet with Alvin and he put you up to this, didn't he?"

Theodore's face heated to supernova proportions. "Yeah… it's me, Ellie-Belle. And I didn't lose a bet with him and it wasn't his fault either, it was **Dave's fault**! And if you don't believe me, just look at my teddy bear. It isn't like that I wanted to dress up my teddy bear but I didn't know what else to do with all of my old clothes!" Theodore wailed.

Both girls turned their head to take a good look at Theodore's small teddy bear. What they saw was a small green hoodie with a small green t-shirt and small blue bib overalls, and the look was complete with small green socks; the midsection bulged slightly as if there was even small green underwear underneath the clothes as well. The only thing that the bear needed was a pair of green shoes before it'd be ready for school. Before the girls were even done looking at the bear, they both started to laugh until tears leaked from their eyes. Theodore could only grumble to himself at being the brunt of their mirth before they got a hold of themselves before speaking.

"Okay, Alvin, you're off the hook. At least now we know why Dave was acting funny. Go ahead and grab another chair to where you can face Theodore and I will do your hair for you. While I do yours, Eleanor can do Theodore's hair. After all, I did promise you that I would put your hair in a French braid with a red bow. And Alvin, you're going to get a red bow at the end of your tail today."

"All right Brittany you win, you win. Since you have been bugging me for a WHILE NOW, I guess I don't have a choice this morning do I." _'Well, um, maybe having a red bow on my tail won't be so bad after all. This is like the time when I had to wear Brittany's dresses, and then I found out that I liked wearing dresses. I wonder if Theodore will too like wearing dresses and keep wearing them too.'_

"Sorry Alvin, no you don't." _'I think he's going to look SOO CUTE with a red bow on his tail, just like the time when he started wearing MY DRESSES. Maybe I could get him to wear a red bow on his tail all the time after this.'_

"Eleanor, Brittany this is not funny and when I get some new clothes, Dave is never going to wash them again. I already had to borrow some Alvin's clothes today. And what do you keep doing back there Eleanor?"

"Well, I'm giving you a Perfect Dutch Pigtail-Braid, Teddy, with green bows at the end of it and I'm also going to put a green bow at the end of your tail too. And um… Theodore…?"

She called him 'Theodore'. This meant something bad, the green Seville thought to himself.

"I hate to give you some more bad news, but you might have to… well… umm… I guess you are going to have to borrow some of mine for a little while. Brittany had called up the manufacturer that makes our clothes for us on last Saturday to ask a question about our dresses for the spring dance. She was told that everything was on backorder. Like as in four to six weeks due to a fire accident that happened at the factory."

 **"Wwwhhhhaaaatttt?!"** Theodore bawled in shock. "Y-you m-mean t-that I w-will be w-wearing d-dresses f-for the n-next **forty-six weeks?!** And Alvin, stop laughing at me because this IS NOT FUNNY!" It got so bad that the two girls momentarily lost control of the 'munks as both were close to tears, one from laughter and the other from alarm.

"Alvin, hold still because it's hard to braid your hair when you're laughing. Theodore, Eleanor is right. You will have to wear some of her dresses." Brittany stated. "It'll blow over… I hope."

"No Teddy, Eleanor said **four to six weeks** , not forty-six. And I think you need a new name to match your outfit today or I should say for the next month. How about we start calling you 'Theophanie' or, 'Theophila' for the moment? Just like you did to tease me?"

Theodore's eyes widened in shock. Karma, huh?

"Ooh, I like Theophanie! That's a good one Alvin! Don't worry, Theophanie! You can borrow some of my dresses today after school when we get home. And Alvin-…or I mean Alison can make sure that Dave doesn't wash them because I want them back in the same condition that I lend them out in." Eleanor decided.

"Elanor, you're calling me by that nickname too? Not you too, Eleanor, please! I get that from Brittany almost all the time."

"Do I get or have a say in my new name?" asked Theodore in response.

"Nope!" Brittany chirruped, "Sorry Theodore-… or I mean _Theophanie_ , no, you don't get a say in your new name. By the way, Miss Miller are taking all the girls and both of you today after school to do something at the mall. I just don't know what she is planning for us there, though."

"Just great, I wonder what else can go wrong today. I have a girl's name, I have to go to school in a dress and **then** I have to go to the mall in a dress too! I really hope it's just for cake and ice cream and nothing else because I really, really could use some cheering up. Can you guys try to make sure that…"

"Only the teachers, Miss Miller and Principal Talbot will know it's you. By the time we're done with you and your hair, no one will know it's you. Now, MAKEOVER TIME~!"

 **"** **AAAHHH!** I look like I'm Alvin's long lost sister now! **NO**!"

"Yeah Theophanie, I think You look really pretty in your adorable-looking spring-green sundress with your GREEN EASTER BONNET WITH HOT PINK DAISY FLOWER RIBBON HAT along with spring-green bows in your braided Pigtails Braids plus a bow on your tail too," Said Eleanor.

 **"** **I don't want to look pretty,"** said Theodore in a loud crying voice. "And Alison don't you dare laugh at me because you, you look like my **BIG SISTER** now because of that red adorable-looking sundress with the yellow "A" on it and your red ball cap that has the yellow "A" on it too, along with your French braid with a red bows and your on your tail."

With Theodore's remark, both girls nearly wet their pants from laughing on the floor until they got a hold of themselves. "Come on dear sisters, or we will be late for school today!" Right after Brittany had said that to Alvin and Theodore, both boys shot a glare at Brittany and Eleanor and they even turned bright red with embarrassment because now they kind… of were like sisters.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 ** **I hope you like it.****


End file.
